This invention relates to an electric frying pot, particularly to one possible to elevate heat conductive efficiency, preventing its components from carbonizing and accordingly possible to lower manufacturing cost.
A conventional electric frying pot consists of an outer pot body with a cover pivotally mounted around its top and an inner pot placed in a hollow interior of the outer the pot body. A socket is provided inside the outer pot body connected with both a power supply and a temperature controlling button, and a ring electric-heating tube 220 is fixed at the bottom of the inner pot 20, as shown in FIG. 1, with one third of the tube body of the electric-heating tube embedded fixedly within the bottom of the inner pot and the rest portion exposing under the inner pot. Besides, the electric-heating tube 220 has two pins protruding downward at two opposite ends to be inserted in the socket of the outer pot body, and the outer pot body has a heatproof plate made of heatproof material provided around its inner wall. Thus, after the inner pot is placed in the outer pot body and the pins of the electric-heating tube are inserted in the socket, the electric-heating tube is powered to generate heat and render the inner pot hot enough to fry food and high temperature produced in the process of heating is isolated by the heatproof plate, impossible to transmit to the outer pot body.
However, such conventional electric frying pot has been found to have some defects described below.
1. The pins of the electric-heating tube are inserted in the socket of the outer pot body to make the electric-heating tube transmit electricity and generate heat, but the conventional socket is generally positioned in open state with its contact point exposing directly, liable to give rise to accident in case of cleaning.
2. When the pins of the electric-heating tube are inserted in or pulled off the socket, it is liable to result in sparks due to instant conducting and cutting off electricity, thus easily to make the pins carbonized after a long-term use.
3. Only one third of the electric-heating tube is embedded in the bottom of the inner pot, and in other words, only one third of the heat is directly transmitted to the inner pot and the other two thirds of the electric-heating tube is exposed between the heatproof plate and the inner pot, thus resulting in poor efficiency of heat conducting. Besides, in order to prevent the heat given out by the exposed electric-heat tube from transmitting to the outer pot body, a large heatproof plate has to be provided around the inner wall of the pot body, thus increasing its manufacturing cost.
The objective of the invention is to offer an electric frying pot possible to enhance efficiency of heat transmitting, preventing its components from carbonizing and accordingly possible to lower its manufacturing cost.
To achieve such a goal, an electric frying pot in this invention is designed in particular, including an outer pot body having a cover pivotally provided on top and an inner pot placed in the outer pot body. A bottom base made of heatproof material is fixedly provided inside the pot body, having plural protruding-up support members and a socket connecting with a power supply, and a heatproof plate is fitted in the inner wall of the outer pot body. A metallic net basket is placed in the inner pot and a ring electric-heating tube is fixedly disposed at the bottom of the interior pot, having two pins protruding downward from two opposite ends to be received in the socket of the bottom base.
The feature of the invention is the outer pot body having plural support members inside and one of them having a press rod protruding downward to contact with a micro-switch, which is connected to the socket and a temperature controller. The socket is a recessed casing with its opening facing downward, having three connecting feet provided inside, and two notches corresponding to the three feet for receiving two pins of the electric-heating tube and an inserting groove positioned between two notches. The socket is further provided inside with a sliding cover pushed against by a spring to close up its notches and inserting groove. The sliding cover has two notches and an inserting groove conforming to the two notches and the inserting groove of the socket and a push-stop block is formed integral on top extending in the inserting groove of the socket. An electric-heating tube has its two thirds embedded in the bottom of the inner pot and an actuating rod protruding downward, facing the inserting groove of the socket. Thus, when the inner pot is put into the outer pot body, the actuating rod at the bottom of the interior pot will rest on the push-stop block and then apply force to push the slide cover to move horizontally and press the spring to shrink back to let the notches and the inserting groove of the sliding cover face exactly the notches and the inserting groove of the socket, thus, the actuating rod and the pins of the electric-heating tube will pass through the notches and the inserting grooves of both the socket and the sliding cover and contact with the connecting feet in the socket. Synchronously the bottom of the inner pot will touch the press rod of the support member and let the press rod rest against the lug of the micro-switch to turn on power. According to such a design, the pins of the electric-heating tube are first combined with the socket and subsequently the micro-switch controls the pins of the electric-heating tube and the socket to have power on, thus avoiding producing sparks, preventing the pins from carbonizing and elevating heat transmitting efficiency as well as reducing the size of a heatproof plate.